Time Heals All Wounds
by writingluverr82
Summary: 'For the first time in a long time Percy looked fragile, like if you touch him he'd break in two.' Taking place when Percy didn't have his Achilles spot.


"_Difficult times have helped me to understand better than before, how infinitely rich and beautiful life is in every way, and that so many things that one goes worrying about are of no importance whatsoever..." -Isak Dinesen_

"Grover! Grover, where is Percy? I-is he alright?" Annabeth panted, she was covered in leaves, dirt stuck to her sweaty forehead and tears were starting to escape her eyes.  
"He's in the infirmary. He looks pretty bad. Rachel's in there with him now. She thinks it's making him feel better by her staying in there, but it's not. She's to self-centered to realize he doesn't even like her." Grover scoffed and crossed his arms, clearly he wasn't Rachel's biggest fan.  
"Really? He doesn't?" Annabeth said a little too hopeful. Grover nodded, but before he could get another word out Annabeth started running. She ran past the lava wall, the lake shore, campers laughing and talking. Her lungs felt like they were on fire and her legs were crying to stop, but she wouldn't. Percy was hurt and he needed her. Annabeth entered the infirmary. For the first time in a long time Percy looked fragile, like if you touch him he'd break in two. She slowly walked over to him. Rachel grabbed her arm.  
"What are you doing?" Rachel's eyebrows formed an evil arch. Annabeth had never been scared of Rachel before, until now, but she wasn't going to let it stop her.  
"I'm here to see my best friend now let go of me," Annabeth pulled her arm away from Rachel's death grip.  
"Why would he want to see you?" Rachel whispered. "He loves me, not you." Annabeths clenched fist collided with Rachel's jaw. She yelled a cry of pain, but Annabeth turned from her to Percy. He was ebb worse close up, his clothes were tattered and torn, his cheeks had three slash marks in a line. His nose was bloody and crooked; his arm was in a sling and his foot in a cast. Annabeth put her hand over her mouth and walked over to him.  
"Anna..." He whispered. A silent tear fell from Annabeth's cheek. She slowly moved her hand on top of his and gently ran circles on his tender hand. He sighs and relaxes at her touch.

"I'm here , Percy," She whispers. "It's me, Annabeth. Seaweed Brain if you don't pull through I don't know what I'm going to do. If you survive this, I'm going to kill you." She chuckled. He in return did, too. It was comforting to hear him, and see him smile.

"Promise, I can't leave you, I'd miss you too much," She had never heard his say that. It was so nice to hear that he cared about her and would miss her.

"I'd miss you, too, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth smiled and squeezed his hand. He chuckled at licked his lips.

"Do you know how long I've waited to hold your hand? It's funny how now of all times I get to."

"How long?" Annabeth whispered, holding Percy's bruised hand to her lips.

"Since I first met you. I've loved you since. . .since we were twelve." Percy chuckled, he squinted his eyes in pain. Annabeth rubbed his sweaty cheek, running her hands through his hair.

"Percy, I-I love you, too. I have for a while, but you-you were with Rachel and it's not like I could just take you away from her," Annabeth rambled on. "She would seriously kill me, or purposely give me a terrible prophecy where I die in the end and I would die from overthinking it and you and Rachel would get married, even though she's the Oracle, I'm sure she'd find a way out of it and you'd have kids and grow old together and-"

"Annabeth, shut up." Percy cut her off. He laughed, his eyes slowly closing. "I don't like Rachel, besides I couldn't date her anyways. I'm more interested in girls who _don't _tell prophecies." Annabeth smiled and nodded. He got lost in her smoky grey eyes, in her eyes he could see their future together. He saw two babies, one little boy with black hair and grey eyes and a baby girl with blond hair, green eyes. He saw them grow old together. It was one vision he wanted to make sure came true.

"Percy, why are you looking at me like that?" Annabeth looked confused and self-conscious. She shifted her weight on the bed.

"Because you're incredibly beautiful and I just now realize that, I need you. I'm sorry, I broke your heart by seeming to be interested in Rachel but I never was. I was too focused on admiring you." Annabeth pulled a strand of stray hair behind her ear.

"Well, you know what they say," Annabeth leaned down and kissed Percy's cheek, softly . She held her head there stroking his hair. "Time heals all wounds."

A/N: I seriously don't know how this idea came into my head, but it did. I like it, yet I don't. But please R&R. (:

-demigodgirl1


End file.
